Patrick Lewis
Patrick Graham Lewis (2nd May 1972 - ) Is a British Professional Wrestler and Musician. He was born in Liverpool, England. He is best known for wrestling under the monicker of Patty Babes Carter, but since 2000 has wrestled as “Renaissance Man” Patrick Lewis. Early Life Lewis was born on 2nd May 1972 in Liverpool, England. He went to Harvard University in 1990 and graduated in 1993 with a 2-1 in English Literature and Politics. Wrestling Description Gimmick Lewis is a purist type of wrestler, always striving for the best in entertainment for the fans by skill, prowess and strategy. He later developed himself to a modest unabashed personality, who in interviews and work ethic would rarely profess to be the most likely victor. To this day he strives for honesty, and generally will give his opponent credit where it is due, this of course ingratiates with many foes. Style In the ring he is a strategic wrestler who sticks to technical and submission wrestling. He is deceptively quick and deceptivel;y powerful, but does tend to steer clear of those wrestling styles. He is well known for his dislike of both hardcore and brawling and despises cheating. To those ends he is uncomfortable when matches boil down to these. He is also known for performing opponents' moves on themselves and is also well known for improvising new moves mid-match. Appearance Lewis is well-built athletic, yet muscular individual with tanned skin and short dark chest hair. He has a tattoo of the Red Rose on his left shoulder and another of a Broken Heart with the silouhette of a Womand and the initials CW on his right shoulder. He has long dark brown hair that is partially tied in pony-tail and he seems to always have stubble. He wears shiny red wrestling tights with white stars on the legs as well as White wrestling boots with the British flag emblazoned upon them. Wrestling Career Lewis was trained by Art Gordon. AAWF (1991 - 1993) BAWL (1993 - 1994) NPWL (1994 - 1995) IFW: Classic Era (1995 - 1996) The Multi-Fed Years (1996 - 1998) IFW: Re-Igniting the Feuds (2000 - 2007) Sex Tape Scandal (2007 - 2010) Nurturing the Talent (2010 - 2013) During The Apocalypse years in the IFW, Lewis became primarily a mentor to the new talent that was coming through the system. Winding Down (2013 - 2015) Saying Goodbye (2015 - 2016) Wrestling Statistics Basic Information *Hometown: Liverpool, England *Height: 6'6" *Weight: 285lbs *Alignment: Mega Face *See Full PPV History Finishers *'Renaissance Bomb': An Alleyoop Powerbomb. Formerly known as the Baby Bombshell. *'Cherry Drop': A Vertical Suplex into DDT. *'BabyFace Destroyer': A standing Crossface Chickenwing. Signature Moves *Spinning Spinebuster Slam *Choke Slam *DDT *Figure-Four Leglock *Missile Dropkick *Lift-Up Samoan Drop *Northern Lights Suplex Championships IFW World Heavyweight Championship (5) #29th April 2001 def. Krakken - 6th January 2002 def. by Travis Doomsday #11th August 2003 def. Damien Death - 7th December 2003 def. by Great Helix #18th July 2004 def. Pig Demolition - 2nd January 2005 def. by Travis Williams #6th January 2006 def. Damien Death - 23rd April 2006 def. Travis Williams #20th July 2008 def. Max Powers - 14th September 2008 def. by Sergei Kalashnikov IFW Continental Championship (1) #23rd April 2000 def. Aguri Nagasawa - 17th July 2000 def. by Pig Demolition IFW World Tag Team Championship (4) #18th August 2002 (with Travis Williams) def. VTOL - 2nd March 2003 def. by Bad Weather #4th November 2007 (with Lawrence Buffy) def. Bad Weather - 3rd February 2008 def. by Bad Weather #12th October 2008 (with Travis Doomsday) def. Bad Weather - 1st March 2009 def. by The Educator & Mr. Intelligent #26th April 2009 (with Travis Williams) def. The Educator & Mr. Intelligent - NPWL Championship (3) #1st January 1995 def. Sergei Kalashnikov - 8th January 1995 def. by Sergei Kalashnikov #19th March 1995 def. Sergei Kalashnikov - 28th May 1995 def. by Vladimir Globocnik #18th June 1995 def. Vladimir Globocnik - 17th September 1995 def. by Ferenc Dubovsky BAWL Championship (1) #20th March 1994 def. Adam Lostock - 10th July 1994 def. by Sergei Kalashnikov AAWF (Central) Championship (2) #27th July 1992 def. Alec Wise - 29th August 1992 def. by Leon Hart #21st December 1992 def. Alec Wise - 14th February 1993 def. by Alec Wise Entrance Music #"Here I Go Again" by Whitesnake (1991 - 1993) #"Long Live Rock And Roll" by Rainbow (1993 - 1994) #"Gimme All Your Lovin'" by ZZ Top (1994 - 1995) #"Smoke On The Water" by Deep Purple (1995 - 1996) #"You Could Be Mine" by Guns 'N' Roses (1996 - 1998) #"Attitude" by Metallica (2000 - 2005) #"To the Edge" by Lacuna Coil (2005 - ) Backroom Career Lewis is already a successful Wrestling Trainer, having trained many IFW Stars of the future. *Marty French Jr. *Rocky Highway *Jimmy Kartell *Lord Vektrix *Ripper van Winkle *Ronnie Whiplash *Matt Williams Musical Career Lewis plays Bass Guitar in the band, Northern Lights. Personal Life Patrick Lewis is married to Cherry Wonderful, Lawrence Buffy was the best man at their wedding. They have a son, William Nathaniel (2000) and a daughter, Claire Samantha (2003). Aguri Nagasawa was his father in-law. Went to University with Alec Wise , Dean Strict and Travis Doomsday .